hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Special Operations Division
The most shadowy group in DEF, led by Lyon. Very few members are aware of what they do. They take direct orders from Janus von Grinstein, and are each incredibly powerful. The gap between a level 59 and 60 is simply massive - apparently one of them would have little difficulty in fighting a group of average Kensei. Their abilities are shrouded in mystery, and they have been reported to be able to kill lower leveled Gekijous with impunity. They have titles named after people in a King's court for some odd reason. Janus gave them these titles. However, due to the use of their ability and proximity to Gekijou in the past, they are considered mentally unstable and thus generally work alone. They are not isolated to do special tasks - they do special tasks because they are isolated. 'Members' 'Lyon, Level 63' A giant of a man, Lyon stands a towering 10' 3". He can be described as perfectly serious and focused on whatever task he works on. For this reason, Nite complains that he is "no fun" and that he needs to loosen up a bit. Lyon follows a principle of absolute justice - DEF is true, and Janus is always correct. He fears nothing when commanded by his superiors to do a task, and he rarely fails. There is not a shred of mercy in him - the end justifies the means. His ability, Monolith, is incredibly simple - to create a spear that shatters everything. Once he forms the spear out of whatever material at hand, he infuses it with a shadow of his emotion of "Goodness" and throws it at the target. It will destroy whatever it hits, and most likely continue on. Most of the other level 60's do not like him too much, since he babbles about their "Duty" quite often. He is the "Pillar." 'Nite, Level 63' See Nite. 'Lorm, Level 62' No one is sure if he is even human anymore. According to records, Lorm was a man who excelled at earth manipulation. However, in one desperate fight, he broke through his limits to armor himself and kill a Gekijou. He was unable to revert back, however, and stayed in his golem form. The constant ability use to maintain this form has eaten away at his mind, leaving him more as a mindless hulk. However, it would be best not to underestimate him. To sustain his spiraling life, he eats the corpses of dead Kensei when he can, which horrifies most of the other members. His ability is Rex Terra, King of Earth. The ground itself is his weapon, and he can endlessly reform as long as he has power. Creating plateaus and leveling mountains are one of the few things he can do - the earth itself augments his body and lets his physical strength become the highest in DEF. As long as his foot steps upon the earth, the entire landscape around him for miles is infused with his emotion of "Forbearance." He is the "Guard." 'Es, Level 62' Overuse of power can lead to physical deformities. Es and Lorm are examples of this. Es, however, does not use his power for joy like Nite or because he does it subconsciously like Lorm. He uses it for his own personal gain - to understand more about the nature of Gekijou and DEF. He knows that there's something odd about the two, but keeps it undercover. He is incredibly shrewd and cunning, so much that June and the others never trust him. If he's nice, he's probably not really being nice. His power is to generate a Bow of Desires, infused with his emotions of "Self-Control." His shots always land spot on, seeking their target until they strike it. As the arrows strike you, they fuse with you, disrupting your emotional control and paralyzing you slowly. He can split the bow into two blades, he prefers not to go close range. Additionally, he has perfect night vision and can cloak his emotional aura in darkness, making Nite the perfect partner for him. He has many more cunning abilities, but refuses to reveal his tricks. He is the "Watcher." 'Valhyn, Level 62' Devotion can be an incredible boon to a Kensei - it gives one a purpose to fight. However, many feel that Valhyn takes it too far. It isn't simply a reason to live - it becomes life itself. To her, serving the nameless deity should be done constantly. As such, every word that leaves her mouth is some form of praise for what she serves. She is willing to defend and murder for her beliefs and the divine commands which she hears in the wind and sun. Her ability is the power to manipulate solar energy with the emotion of "Faithfulness" - with ease, she can cause rays of sunlight to vaporize spots she points at. Everything around her is illuminated by the rays of the sun. Anything where the sun directly shines on is in her vision, as long as she is within a mile. It is simple to blind with brilliant flashes of light, disorienting the target. She wields dual swords with extremely large hilt guards that can function as shields. They can also cause extremely destructive beams of light as she swings them. She is the "Priest." 'Oris, Level 62' The only level 60 to fight with a partner. Oris and Charlie are completely inseparable. They always fight together - Oris with twin short swords, and Charlie with his fists and blasts of energy. They are linked telepathically, and have perfect synchronization. Every blow is infused with "Love" that deals incredible, echoing damage. No one is sure if Charlie is sentient. He never reacts to questions unless they are from Oris. Similarly, Oris always speaks to him even when in a conversation with you. So it's never really a one on one conversation. They are incredibly devoted to each other, and the rest of the world can just burn as far as they care. The conversations usually result in her speaking to Charlie more than you - she will seem to discuss with him about you right in front of your face, most likely insulting you. She is the "Knight." 'Chris, Level 61' A shy boy (believe it or not). His delicate appearance throws off those he encounters, especially when combined with his extremely timid personality. He refuses to converse with those he finds threatening, which seems rather odd for someone at his power level. However, this is due to his unstable, paranoid self. He is terrified of hurting others around him, since he cannot control his ability well even at level 61. He shuns contact, fearing for others' safety. If he loses enough control, his personality radically shifts to a cold, merciless personality who will proceed to kill everyone around him in cold blood. If you manage to break past his outer shell and convince him to open up, he is actually a rather kind boy who simply cannot handle the sheer weight of his ability. His ability is Spacial Manipulation - the power to bend and distort space to his will, infused with his emotion of "Kindness." By compressing space, he can cause objects to collapse inward and implode. At a wave of his hand, he can add space between objects, splitting them instantly. He can also do limited portal creation. His other abilities have been sealed away by himself, since he fears them. He is the "Prince." 'Deceased' 'June Iwashina, Level 63' Was Commander and leader of the division. She seemed to be the only truly "sane" one of the group, which she attributes to the close bonds she shares with Zachary Nocturne and Aelise. She wielded the power of Rejection, allowing her to distort reality to cause a multitude of effects. Her emotion was "Gentleness." She actually disliked most of the group and prefers not to talk about SpecOps. They... bother her, in her words. She doesn't believe that they are fully human. She was the "General." 'Lavende, Level 60' She was the highest level prophet in DEF, not commander of the Prophet Division for a simple reason - she was blind and pretty much oblivious to anyone around her. It was extremely difficult to engage her in conversation. If she spoke, it was usually in riddles. Her sensing abilities were top notch, but only close range, delegating her to the role of base defense. It is said that before she became withdrawn due to overuse of her power, she was a stern, but kindly soul. Her Prophet abilities were enhanced by her emotion of "Peace." Although only close-range to a range of a few miles, she could pinpoint the exact number of Gekijou (cloaked or not), and their exact abilities. With a few more seconds, she could specify their weaknesses, and then disrupt their emotional flow. She was the reason DEF cannot be taken down by small groups of Gekijou. Even large ones would have incredible difficulty in attacking a place where a single person can throw all your plans out the window. She was the "Medium." Category:Group